


Remind Me Why I Married You

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Series: Second Honeymoon [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Saccharine, ask your dentist about kylux, probably don't actually, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren opened his eyes again, his mildly content expression slowly giving way to a more playful one, mouth turning up at the corners. He turned his head toward Hux, brushed a kiss over his chin, and nuzzled against his jaw before murmuring sweetly:</p><p>“Does this mean I’m allowed to drink your tea?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me Why I Married You

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there is a bit of angst and plot coming to this series but right now fluff is happening and who am I to argue?

Hux yawned and stretched as he set his datapad aside.  Even with all the time he’d had to read he was still playing catch-up.  Ren was wary of the news; both the First Order sanctioned sources and anything he could pick up on the war from a myriad of enemy sources.  Hux, on the other hand, read it all indiscriminately.  You didn’t rise in the ranks without a good grasp of the conflicts surrounding you.

 

Ren had been patiently sitting next to him for some time sipping some hot drink he’d made himself.  It was a ploy for attention and one Hux was incapable of resisting.  From the moment his husband had settled in on the couch next time to him he’d only skimmed the headlines, pushing through the day’s slog so he could focus on what mattered in the moment.

 

“You’re so transparent,” Hux murmured, turning to Ren with a languid smile.

 

Ren glanced up at his husband over the rim of his cup, brows arched to try and mimic some sort of innocence even as his lips curled into a grin where they were half hidden.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, carefully pulling his drink down into his lap. “You’re reading, and I’m enjoying your company.”

 

Hux reached carefully into Ren’s lap and lifted the steaming mug.  He took a sip.

 

“This is my tea,” he said.  “Who told you that you could have any?”

 

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to ask permission to use a single tea bag?”

 

Ren reached back over to recapture his mug, taking it from Hux’s hands so he could steal another sip. He made a point to slurp it noisily.

 

Hux reached out for the mug again.  “Manners,” he said simply.

 

Ren gave a little noise of protest, but didn’t manage any actual words since his mouth was currently full of tea. He clung to the mug as long as he could, but relented in the end, handing it over to Hux with a pout. Only after he forced himself to swallow could he add:

 

“What sort of host doesn’t offer their guest a cup of tea?”

 

Hux took a contented sip and handed the mug back to Ren.

 

“You aren’t my guest, you’re the man who steals my tea and takes more than his share of the covers.  Go make me a cup.”

 

Ren looked down into his nearly empty mug and then back up at Hux, mouth agape for just a second or two. So much for his ploy to get his husband’s attention. Instead he'd just ended up with a chore.

 

“Fine,” he muttered, pushing himself up to his feet so he could head into the kitchen and prepare a second cup. He rifled through the cupboard to retrieve another tea bag as he waited for the kettle, and ultimately used the same mug since he wasn’t having any more. No use in dirtying two.

 

Ren prepared it the way he knew Hux liked and took it back into the living room.  

 

Hux happily took the mug from Ren and set it on the table to steep.  Ren had never learned how to make it properly; the technique of pouring it into a separate vessel to steep before serving it.  But he didn’t complain.  Instead he reached out an arm.

 

“Come here, Handsome.”

 

Ren eyed him skeptically for a moment, wanting to stay grumpy. But Hux’s words melted some of that moodiness away, and after a hesitant second he moved to sit back down beside him.

 

“You’re not even going to drink it?”

 

“You always forget to let it steep.  Give it a moment.”

 

He reached out and enfolded Ren in his arms, pulling him into a close embrace as he settled back against the arm of the couch.  He mouthed at the underside of his jaw and nibbled an earlobe; whispered a barely audible, _“I love you_ ,” as he caressed Ren’s cheek.

 

Ren couldn’t find it in him to resist as Hux tugged him in closer, shifting to let his large frame settle comfortably in his embrace. His eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his chin up just a little, all but turning into a puddle in his husband’s arms. He lifted a hand to tease at the hair at the nape of Hux’s neck, his touch only stalling when those three short words finally sank in.

 

Ren opened his eyes again, his mildly content expression slowly giving way to a more playful one, mouth turning up at the corners. He turned his head toward Hux, brushed a kiss over his chin, and nuzzled against his jaw before murmuring sweetly:

 

“Does this mean I’m allowed to drink your tea?”

 

Hux laughed a little and leaned in for a proper kiss.

 

“Everything I have is yours.”

 

“Even the covers?” Ren hummed, pressing the words ever so gently to Hux’s lips.

 

“Well that depends,” Hux said coyly, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip.  “Are you intending to keep me warm instead?”

 

Ren let the tip of his nose brush over Hux’s as he thought.

 

“Always. You never wondered why I take them in the first place?”

 

“Oh so that’s your ploy.  Leave me freezing so I have no choice but to huddle up next to you.  My big, strong, strapping Knight of Ren just wants to spend the night curled up with his husband.”  He grinned.  “That’s why I married you, you know.  I get cold sometimes.”

 

That surprised a louder laugh out of Ren, failing to bite back the noise as he grinned against Hux’s cheek.

 

“I knew it had to be something... Why else would you want to marry me, hm? What redeeming qualities do I have, aside from my penchant to overheat?”

 

“None, frankly.  I don’t know why I put up with you.  You’re petulant and irritating and your nose is too big.”

 

Hux kissed his way up the slope of Ren’s nose, keeping his knight’s face in his hands so he couldn’t turn away.

 

It was a good thing, too, Ren thought, or else he might have been tempted to hide the flush rising in his cheeks.

 

“I know how much you hate it,” he teased through a pout that was still nearly half a smile. “The way you always try to squirm away when I do something like this…”

 

Ren let his nose skim over the curve of Hux’s cheek toward his ear, dipping into the soft, delicate spot just beneath it.

 

  
Hux leaned into the sweet touch and when his lips found Ren’s again he didn’t let him pull away.  By the time either of them remembered the tea it was cold in the cup and steeped past saving.


End file.
